A prior art interference rejection circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,581, issued Oct. 23, 1990, to the same inventors as this invention. That circuit includes an RF input terminal, a chirp-Z transform system which separates the time domain signal into two paths, a normally ON gate means for passing said time domain signal to an output, and a pulse means for causing strong frequency components in said time domain signal having a magnitude greater than a predetermined level to turn the gate means OFF for a period of time to substantially block the strong frequency components.
One problem with the prior art circuit is that the percentage of the bandwidth is not wide enough to cover frequencies below UHF.
A second problem of the prior art circuit is that its power handling is not sufficient to handle very high level interfering signals.
One object of the present invention is to provide a soliton interference rejection circuit and process which has a bandwidth that is wide enough to cover frequencies below UHF.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a soliton interference rejection circuit which has a power handling capability that is sufficient to handle very high level interfering signals.
Related references are listed hereafter.
1. "The Properties of Phase Modulated Soliton Trains", by Kimio Suzuki, & et al., published in the Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 12, No. 3, pg. 361-365, March 1973. PA1 2. "Experimental and Theoretical Study of the Recurrence Phenomena in Nonlinear Transmission Line", by Kazuhiro Fukushima, et al., published in the Journal of the Physical Society of Japan, Vol. 48, No. 3, pg. 1029-1035, March 1980. PA1 3. "A 32 Tap digitally Controlled Programmable Transversal Filter", by Carl Panasik, et al., published in the 1988 Ultrasonics Symposium Proceedings, Vol. 1, pg. 151-154. PA1 4. "Properties of Solitary Waves as Observed on a Nonlinear Dispersive Transmission Line", by Joseph Kolosick, et al., published in the Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 62, No. 5, pg. 578-581, May 1974. PA1 5. "Apparatus and Method for Real Time Interference Signal Rejection", by S. Albert & W. Skudera, Jr., patent application Ser. No. 07/886,203, CECOM Docket No. 4683, filed May 21, 1992. PA1 6. "Soliton Propagation along Periodic-Loaded Transmission Line", by D. Jager, Applied Physics, Vol. 16, pg. 35-38, 1978.
References 1 and 2 describe a nonlinear transmission line method to produce soliton waves.
Reference 3 describes a 32 tap digitally controlled programmable transversal filter.
Reference 4 describes differential equations for developing soliton waves from RF input signals.
Reference 5 describes an adaptive configuration of a filter, which can replace a programmable filter.
Reference 6 describes a relatively high frequency nonlinear transmission line.